


A Substitute Blackened

by Derrothh



Series: A Substitute Blackened [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Drama, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrothh/pseuds/Derrothh
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru couldn't stand by, he'd be damned if he lost his first friend so easily.Spoilers for Chapter 2 of DR TTH - Alternative Ending.





	A Substitute Blackened

"...unfortunately, I can't do that right now! Because time for punishment is fast approaching!"

Monokuma's words stifled Kiyotaka's sobbing. His eyes widened and before he knew it, he shouted;

"N-No! Take me instead!"

Ten sets of eyes bore into him in a flash. 

"Oh, oh, oh! Ishimaru Kiyotaka!" Monokuma purred. "So willing to die for a friend! Even a dirty, murderous one..."

"Taka-!" Mondo yelled. His lilac eyes, despite being watery, were blistering. "The fuck you are-"

"Puhuhu... I think this might be more fun!" Monokuma interrupted and leaned forwards. The bear's lifeless stare only cemented the hall monitor's desire. "But in order to be fair... I will ask one more time. Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass, do you wish to face punishment for Oowada, the Ultimate Murderous Biker Gang Leader?"

"Bro, don't you fucking dare!" Mondo screeched, his voice peaking. Emotion was evident in his voice before, hatred and disgust, but... was it fear now? 

But Kiyotaka couldn't back down. Mondo had a better chance of being useful in aiding everyone's escape. Even though he would never achieve his dream of becoming the President of Japan, laying down one's life for another was an incredible feat. Perhaps that would help clear his family's name. 

"Yes!" he shouted. "Take me instead!"

Monokuma howled with laughter as his classmates stood dead silent. He lowered his head. Fear occupied his stomach, but there was the tiniest bit of pride. Dying for a friend wasn't something that anyone could do. 

" _Ishimaru, goddammit!_ " Mondo bellowed. "W-Why... why the fuck did ya do that? Why-!?"

"Bro, use this opportunity to become stronger! I believe in you!" Kiyotaka answered weakly. He lifted his head and managed one of his trademark grins. "You all can get out of here if you work together! Study hard and please do not allow another murder to happen!"

Silence met his words, but from the saddened looks from his classmates, he trusted that they heard his words.

"I've prepared a very special punishment for Oowada, not Ishimaru, but I think it would be so cruel not to use it!" Monokuma giggled. "After all, Oowada did promise that he would take Ishimaru for a ride after they got out of here!"

The bear summoned a hammer and twirled in its hands.

"It's punishment time!"

"Taka-!" Mondo ran from his stand and towards him. Tears were streaking down his cheeks, and his eyes looked shattered. Kiyotaka wished he could take away more than the physical pain, but there was only so much he could do. 

But one last hug from his first, and only, friend wouldn't be so bad.

Alas, as soon as Mondo was an armlength's away, cold iron snapped around Kiyotaka's neck and sent him flying backwards. The walls of the courthouse blurred as he was dragged away.

" _Taka!_ " Mondo bellowed and bolted after his brother.

"M-Mondo!" Kiyotaka rasped. "Stay back!"

The hall monitor, despite Mondo's best efforts, was losing him. It was almost as if Monokuma purposefully slowed the chain's movement speed from Leon's execution so he could keep up. So he could have hope that he could save his friend.

His lungs burned and screamed for him to stop, but he simply couldn't. He couldn't accept that the dork, Ishimaru Kiyotaka, would lay down his life for him after a measely few days. He couldn't let his other brother die because of him.

To his luck, Kiyotaka seemed to slow down just a fraction, but just before he could grab a flailing ankle, a metal gate slammed down before him.

He crashed into it with full force, sending him to the floor with a loud explicit.

Rubbing his head, he glared at the gate before him, before looking past it.

It was his motorcycle, his pride and joy, with his best friend chained to it.

He felt the others' presences gather behind him as he shook the bars. 

"Taka!" he yelled, his voice raw. " _Kiyotaka!_ "

It was pointless and utterly useless, but as he watched the motorcycle rev up and blast off, it was all he could do. He screamed the name over and over as he watched the boy enter the metal cage and begin to spin. His speech became incoherent as electricity engulfed the cage.

The next thing he saw was the motorcycle crash and a white jacket settling over top of it. 

His entire body collapsed. The floodgates opened and he relentlessly sobbed. He had evaded punishment, evaded death... but this was worse. His horrendous fuck up not only lead to the death of one person who trusted him, but two. 

How the fuck was his life worth anything more than Taka's?! He had people that cared about him, he had goals, he had morals, and he was going to fucking rule this country with the people in mind! He was striving towards looking after people in Mondo's gang, the ones who hadn't a single dime but a heart of gold.

And he, Oowada Mondo, took that all away. He squashed the one man he believed in since his brother, die. He let him die.

"Puhuhuhu... Isn't that incredible!" Monokuma mused. "Both of Oowada's brothers died thanks to his motorcycle! I'm beginning to think that his motorcycle is cursed..."

The little bear was walking away when it perked up. "Oh! I forgot!" It waddled up to Mondo and dropped a container in front of him. "A present for surviving!"

Through a watery gaze, he spotted a sight that broke the camel's back.

_Kiyotaka Butter  
May contain stray eyebrow hairs_

**Author's Note:**

> The opportunity was right there with Kiyotaka Butter and I couldn't resist.


End file.
